


Badass

by TheJaniMarki



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJaniMarki/pseuds/TheJaniMarki
Relationships: Shiki Granbell/Rebecca
Kudos: 12





	Badass

Rebecca hummed happily as she walked down the street, heading back to her apartment after a long day at her best friend, Homura's house.

The sky was dark above her, and the street was relatively quiet. Only a few people passed by her, all of them in groups.

Rebecca turned a corner, ready to get home and greet her cat already. She walked down the lonely street, which would usually be bustling during the day. 

She noticed a group of boys across the river, laughing and shouting as they watched football outside of one of the more popular pubs in town.  
Rebecca smiled, continuing her walk. 

Coming up to a stone bridge connecting the two sides of the river, she glanced back at the pub that only stood a block away from the small bridge. She heard the shouting grow louder, watching as the boys jumped around in delight.

She stopped to look, finding joy in watching them. She sighed happily, shivering slightly from the cool spring air around her.

Humming once more to herself, Rebecca turned to continue her walk, however she suddenly felt someone grab her forearm.

She winced as she felt the person's nails dig into her skin, her mind immediately knowing this situation wasn't normal.

She turned her heard, making eye contact with an older man, around his early 40's, staring at her with dead eyes. He was freshly shaven, his silky brown hair blowing slightly in the wind.

If it wasn't for the large, creepy smile on his face, Rebecca would have thought he was handsome.

Rebecca tried to jerk away from the man, but he kept his firm grip on her, his shoulders shaking as he laughed to himself.  
Rebecca glared, frowning up at the man.

"Let me go." She said simply, her eyes hardening.  
The man shook his head, making Rebecca's stomach drop.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing walking all alone? Aren't you afraid of murders and rapists?" He asked, trying to act charming.

Rebecca sneered, narrowing her eyes at him.  
"Like you?" She asked, smiling as he frowned.

He dug his nails even deeper into her skin, enough so that Rebecca felt blood begin to trickle down her arm.  
"That's not very lady like of you to say. I'm simply worried about a lonely woman who can't defend herself." 

Rebecca couldn't hold back her laugh, making the man growl in anger.  
"And who's gonna defend me? You? Please, don't make me laugh." Rebecca snapped.

The man growled and pushed Rebecca, slamming her up against the stone blocking the river, making her whimper as the stone collided with her back.

The man smirked, leaning closer to Rebecca. His breath smelt putrid in her face, and she turned her face away and closed her eyes.  
"That's better, pretty women like you are nothing but helpless caretakers. You'd make a great wife you know...." he trailed, caressing her cheek with his fingers. 

Rebecca growled under her breath, turning back and glaring directly into the mans eyes.  
"You've really fucked up now."

•••

Shiki laughed as Weisz ruffled his hair, the two of them sharing a root beer as they watched football.   
Weisz pat his back, and Shiki fell forward slightly, loosing his balance and ending up on the ground.

Weisz laughed at him, and Shiki went to get up again when he noticed something in his peripheral vision.

He turned to where the bridge stood, his eyes going wide as he noticed a tall man pinning a girl to the wall, watching as she wriggled under him.  
Shiki gasped, immediately feeling sick. His stomach dropped, fear for the girl washing over his body. 

He scrambled up as quickly as he could, grabbing Weisz by his shirt roughly.  
"Weisz, a girl is in trouble over there, we need to go help!" Shiki said quickly, pointing to the scene.

Weisz looked over Shiki's shoulder, his eyes going wide. He nodded at Shiki, and the two left their drinks at their table, beginning to run towards the girl.

Shiki ran ahead of Weisz and to the bridge, crossing it quickly and running up to the pair. He opened his mouth the yell, but he was interrupted as he watched the girl knee the man in the dick, pushing him off her and kicking him to the ground.

The man fell to the pavement, holding his crotch as the girl began to kick him repeatedly, and Shiki cringed as he heard the snap of a bone and the cry of a man.

She rolled him over on his back and stepped on his head, her fists clenched tightly as she squished the man's face into the pavement like a bug.  
"You pervert ducky, trying to take advantage of a girl when she's walking alone. You'll pay for that." She said, the aura around her dark.

Shiki's eyes went wide, his heart beginning to beat faster as he watched the girl. He felt his face grow hot, noticing how cool the girl looked.   
Weisz shifted next to him, and Shiki turned to see his best friend look just as wide eyed as he had been.

Turning back to the girl, he watched her snap her head to him and Weisz, making them both jump from fear.  
"Are you two with this pervert?" She asked darkly, and both Shiki and Weisz shook their heads quickly.

"No! We just came over to help!" Shiki squeaked, fear spreading through his veins.

"Not like you needed it though...." Weisz trailed, scratching his cheek bashfully.

The girl was silent for a moment before she giggled, digging her heel deeper into the mans cheek.  
"If you wanna help, mind calling the police for me?" She asked, and Shiki nodded quickly.

"Yes ma'am!"

•••

The red and blue of police lights illuminated Rebecca's face, and she sighed.

'I miss Happy.' She whined to herself, watching as the police took away the man who assaulted her.

Rebecca sighed and stretched, feeling the bandage on her arm shift. The paramedics had patched it for her, and luckily she didn't need stitches.

Rebecca turned, watching as one the two boys who tried to come to her aid walked up to her, looking sheepish.  
It was the boy with black hair approached her, while the blonde stayed behind and flirted with one of the paramedics.

"Hi." He said awkwardly, making Rebecca giggle.

"Hi, thanks for coming to help me, even if you didn't do much." Rebecca joked, and the boy blushed.

"Sorry about that. You were badass though." He said, and Rebecca smiled.

"Thanks, my name's Rebecca." 

The boy smiled, scratching the back of his neck and looking away with a blush.  
"I'm Shiki."

Rebecca smiled, flipping her hair behind her back and giggling lightly at him.  
"Nice to meet you, Shiki."


End file.
